


Never Have I Ever

by Smoltinypumpkinchild



Series: Well *I* heard you're writing fluffy oneshots on the side, Burr... [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a hoe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Never Have I Ever, We all know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoltinypumpkinchild/pseuds/Smoltinypumpkinchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is playing never have i ever and Peggy has the best question ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This has been knocking around in my head for a few days and I decided to write it at 3am last night. Have fun.

“Okay…” Peggy muses, their eyes roaming around the circle, taking in the guests. Everyone watches with a strong sense of dread- who will they pick on? Peggy is merciless. Peggy has no qualms about spilling deep secrets. Peggy would leave you broken with shame, or screaming with laughter at someone else’s. All they can do is hope for the latter. A few seconds pass, fear taught as a bowstring between them all, before the gleeful brown eyes light up. A smile slides across their face, positively _evil_ , and they take a breath. So does the rest of the room.

“Never have I ever…” they begin, peering for a reaction from under their eyelids, twiddling a curl around their finger- drawing the moment out as long as possible-

“-had sex with Alexander Hamilton.”

The silence is deafening.

Seconds stretch out into years. Eyes flit around to the other guests- flit to _Alex,_ and then to the other blanched faces that surround them. Someone swallows.

John is the first to reach for his glass.

“Well, there’s a surprise.” drawls Charles, rolling his eyes. “Of _course_ you two f-”

“Shut up, Lee.” John cuts him off. His eyes are narrow as he downs his shot, unabashed.

Herc and Lafayette are next.

Under the incredulous glances, their frowns are defiant.

“We were _drunk_.” Herc states firmly.

“I was not.” Laf admits.

Another pause, then-

“Oh, for god’s sake.” Eliza grabs three glasses and hands one each to the girls either side of her- her sister on her right, her girlfriend on her left. Both stutter and protest, but under Eliza’s glare, they admit defeat. The three knock their glasses together and then knock them back in unison.

The anticipation in the seconds after is _tangible._ Most sense it’s not over- the tension is still there- and though Seabury looks like he’s about to ask why they’re not continuing the game, he stops short as _Jefferson_ leans forward.

“What the _fuck?_ ” he yells, almost drowned out by Angelica’s shriek of “I KNEW IT!”

Jefferson doesn’t meet anyone’s eyes as he mutters a sort of wild stab at an explanation.

“Hate sex, guys.”

There are a few more seconds of silence. Alexander has his head in his hands, his cheeks burning, along with many of the other players. But no-one else moves. The fear is dissipating. Peggy is beaming from the centre of the circle, looking on in triumph at the averted eyes and flaming cheeks they’ve left in their wake. A cough seems to break the tension. A few people sigh, scratch the backs of their necks, a couple of nervous giggles starting to bring them back to normality. Peggy is about to return to the circle and call Alexander to the stand, when a final voice makes everyone’s mouths fall open.

“Oh, fuck you guys.”

They stare with wide eyes as _Aaron Burr_ grabs his glass. He glares around the room, his cheeks flushed, and downs his drink, glowering straight at Peggy as he replaces his glass on the table.

Alexander leaves.

They play beer-pong instead.

 


End file.
